


Over the Table Discussion

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yazoo is called to Rufus's office.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Yazoo
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 4





	Over the Table Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Third story in the series from AFF.

Tseng waited until Yazoo stood before his desk then looking up at him, “Mr. Shinra wants to see you in his office. You will go there immediately.”

“Yes sir,” said Yazoo, glad to be getting away from the man that hated him very much, not that he didn’t have reason. He hurried up to his employer’s office wondering why he wanted to see him. The man had not much to do with him since taking him on. He had kept his word on not bothering the child and reversing what had been done to him in the labs. So he had no idea why the man wanted to see him now.

Rufus looked up at him after reading through a file in front of him. “I understand you disappeared for a few hours yesterday.”

“So?” said Yazoo.

“You are not supposed to disappear on us.”

“You never told me that I had to report my whereabouts at all times. The others have free time.”

“You are not like the others.”

“Oh. In what way?”

“You are a Remnant of Sephiroth, you cannot run around free.”

“Without mother’s… cells, I cannot become…him.”

“How can we be sure of this?”

“Was not the death of my brother enough proof?”

“I didn’t trust that insane brother of yours why would I trust the one obviously more intelligent than him?”

“I have no wish to become my older brother. Besides, aren’t there theories that I was meant for something else?”

“Yeah right,” laughed Rufus. “I’ve heard those silly stories, but they could only be that, stories. Wouldn’t a union between you and Sephiroth be rather incestuous, or is it extreme in-breeding?”

Yazoo shrugged, “Could you see me as Sephiroth?”

“Your brother was smaller than you.”

“He was the chosen one, not me.”

“You still have the potential… and so does your son.”

“You promised to leave Michael alone.”

“Michael huh? Then I should know where you are at all times, especially as it seems you know a little more about him than I thought ,” Rufus steepled his hands together.

Yazoo narrowed his eyes at the man. “Fine.”

Rufus sat back in his seat, “So are you still going to stay quiet about how fathered the brat?”

Yazoo crossed his arms over his chest, he was not about to say anything.

“Though I can see why men could be attracted to you. You and your brother were the pretty ones, though he was too much of a child for my tastes.”

“Tastes?”

“What can I say, I like beautiful things.”

“So what you are trying to say is that you are attracted to me?”

Rufus shrugged.

Yazoo smiled his little smile; maybe he could turn this to his advantage. He uncrossed his arms and moved to slide on the edge of the desk, head over his shoulder. Rufus straightened in the seat, his hands clutching at the arms of his chair. “What’s the matter Mr. Shinra? Finding it…hard…to sit still?”

“I had been told that you are alluring, but…but…”

“You didn’t think you could fall under its spell? It was what I was made for,” he turned, his legs crossing and his hands hit the desk, facing Rufus, his hair falling forward as he leaned towards the man. “So you thought my little brother was pretty did you?” Rufus pushed his seat away from the desk, but he was not far from the wall and couldn’t get very far. Yazoo rolled until he was holding himself up by his arms and upper thighs. “I can assure you, that I am much more experienced and far less unpredictable than he was.”

Rufus’s pants were tenting, “Oh I truly hope so,” he said getting slowly to his feet.

Yazoo smiled and Rufus held his hand out and cupped his jaw, before leaning down to join his lips to Yazoo’s. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this, but I’m finding it hard to stop myself,” said Rufus as he pulled back.

Yazoo smirked, “I’m known for making things hard for people.”

“Not just cocks either,” added Rufus as he walked around his desk, Yazoo rolling over to follow him, until the man came to a stop between his legs. Yazoo set himself down on his elbows as he reached for the fly of his trousers, unzipping them, then raising his backside off the desk so that Rufus could pull them down after he had already disposed of his boots. He had gotten them half way down when he decided that the boxers had to go too, so he reached for them and pulled them down to where the pants had stopped before sliding them both off the long thin legs. He was glad to see the half hard cock, long and thin like its owner, topped by platinum curls. “Reach into the draw on your right side, you should find something there we can use.” 

Yazoo lay back and opened the draw feeling around he pulled out a tube of hand lotion. He rolled his eyes at Rufus, but it would do. He was glad the man was thinking like that, he’d have to have had some kind of experience to know he’d need something. He smiled and Rufus saw it, “So, you didn’t think you were my first?” He grabbed Yazoo’s ankles and slid him down the desk a bit further and reached for the jacket and shirt. Yazoo just lay there with his legs spread beside Rufus watching as the man slipped the clothing from his body, aiding him to be rid of them, until he lay completely naked on the desk held up by his arms.

“Aren’t you a little overdressed?” said Yazoo.

“Maybe to you, but I just need to lower these,” he reached for his pants and opened them slipped them down over his hips so that his erection sprang free, he was leaking, “And that will be enough for me. I kind of like having you laid out for me like this,” he reached out for the tube that Yazoo had retrieved. Then one hand reached for Yazoo’s cock while the other went a little lower to rub against the hole there.

Yazoo could not stop the moan that issued from deep in his throat and he threw his head back, his hips rising off the desk. Rufus let go of his cock and held him down, “Oh so responsive. I should have sent for you sooner.” His fingers returned to what they were doing, fisting the long cock and pushing into the tight hole beneath it. 

“So if I give you some…relief, what will I get out of it?” said Yazoo, as Rufus leaned down, his lips heading for his neglected nipples.

The man ceased everything for a moment, then continued; he licked at a nipple then looked at Yazoo’s face. “Maybe I’ll organize for a little time off.”

“Without any surveillance?”

Rufus was sucking on the nipple now, there were two fingers inside him and a thumb was rubbing at his slit. “No one’s watching you now,” he said before moving over to the other nipple, “But me.”

“You know what I mean.” said Yazoo laying down on his back his hips tilting up as Rufus scissored his fingers inside him.

“We’ll see, now let’s get on with this, huh? I’m aching here,” his cock was curved up to his belly and he pushed a third finger into Yazoo, letting go of his cock, to slide up and pinch at the nipple his mouth had been playing with. He went down on the other while he continued to stretch Yazoo.

Not long after he pulled his fingers out, Yazoo raised his hips seeking not to lose them, but Rufus stood up and again took hold of the tube and slicked the lotion over his cock carefully, gasping at his own touch. Then he moved forward, pulling Yazoo right to the edge of the desk and lined himself up, allowing the long legs to wrap around him, further pulling him in. His cock prodded at the hole before pushing through and sliding easily inside until he was completely buried. He put his hands down flat on the table as he pulled back and pushed in, setting up an even rhythm as he looked down at the writhing Remnant. The thought of taking the young man who he knew could so easily kill him, was enough to make him pump a little harder. The sounds issuing from him also egging him on. He lifted one hand then the other placing each on a hip, and he pulled back harder and faster, pounding with full force into the wonderful body of a beautiful boy. Changing position had helped him find that one place inside Yazoo that sent him arching his back and gripping at the wrists of the man clutching him, squeezing down on the hard cock, urging it on. But it was all too much for Shinra; he was too lost in the pleasure that he hit his peek quickly, cumming hard with a growl as he emptied his seed into Yazoo. Yazoo’s back was bowed, taking all his weight on his shoulders his hands gripping Rufus’s wrists so hard they were white. Rufus relaxed and Yazoo was lowered back to the desk, his cock bobbing, but unreleased. Rufus panting hard looked down at it, surprised, he tried to lift a hand but he was held past. Becoming aware of the tightness of his hold, Yazoo let go of both wrists, allowing Rufus to lift his right hand and curve it around the hard cock. It only took a few hard pulls, then Yazoo came spurting a little into Rufus’s face while the rest cascaded down on his chest and belly.

Rufus pulled out of Yazoo and reached into the pocket of his pants pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the cum off his face. Yazoo’s feet were still crossed behind his back and he helped the young man slide further onto the desk so he could be released. He stood there looking at the beautiful body panting on his desk as he put himself back into his pants and refastened them. Then he moved around to his seat and sat down. After getting his breath back he leaned forward and looked into Yazoo’s eyes the wrong way round.

“Okay, I will arrange for free time. And I think we’ll just have to have a few more of these… over the table discussions, don’t you think?”

Yazoo gracefully rose up and jumped off the desk without any effort. He gathered together his clothes, knowing the man’s eyes were on him the whole time. “If you leave Michael alone, we’ll… speak again, I’m sure.”

Right then the intercom beeped, Yazoo saw disappointment cross Rufus’s face. He dressed quickly while Rufus spoke to Tseng. 

“I have just had a discussion with Yazoo, Tseng, I told you I would deal with it.” He looked at Yazoo, “You can go now, seems Tseng still has issues with you.”

Fully dressed Yazoo shrugged and went to the door, Tseng was outside, but he didn’t even look at him as he left. Tseng strode into his boss’s office. He stopped a little inside once the doors closed and sniffed, wondering where he had smelled that scent before.

The End for now….


End file.
